Kidnapped heart
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: [CONTEST ENTRY- Shounen Ai, MaxBryan] Max has been kidnapped, but what happens when he has a nightmare in the Kidnapper's care? (BAD BAD BAD description!)


Haku: Here's my entry for I luv Kai's fan fiction contest. -glomptackles I luv Kai-  
  
Y. Haku: Erm Yes. Anyways, do you have a muse for this fic?  
  
Haku: -points to the corner-  
  
Kai: Hmn.  
  
Haku: -sigh-  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Kai: Hmn.  
  
Haku: Come on! Disclaim it!  
  
Kai: Hmn  
  
Haku: Please?  
  
Kai: Hmn. Whatever. -Walks away-  
  
Y. Haku: No own, no sue.  
  
Haku: Grumpy bum.  
  
~~~  
  
Kidnapped Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Max sat by Rei's bed, watching the unconscious form sleeping quietly. Gentle snores issued from the raven haired blader, as Max met eyes with the pink haired kitten Mariah. Reading it in her eyes that she wanted to be left alone with the sleeping form, Max slowly stood up, rested a hand on her shoulder briefly, and then left the room.  
  
Deciding he'd try to find somewhere where he could get a drink so late at night, Max walked down the eerie moonlight corridors, thinking about what had happened to Rei earlier that day. Once again he fell upon the fact that Brian had been an emotionless bastard, hurting Rei like that, but there was a strange feeling in Max's stomach that wouldn't go away. A back flip whenever he thought of the Russian blader's name. Max put it down to Nausea, after all, this was the guy who had hurt one of his closest friends, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there might have been more to it then that.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts and not really watching where he was going, Max ran into someone. A burly, well built, tall someone. Max had gotten as far as saying "I'm so..." when the cloth was put over his mouth. Max breathed in a foul smelling liquid, and the world around him dissolved.  
  
~~~  
  
"You IDIOT Bryan! You got the wrong one!" Max heard a sharp and sinister voice somewhere above him.  
  
"They all look the same to me Tala... come on; they're all puny little runts anyway." Another voice replied.  
  
Max's head felt like he had about 5 hangovers as he attempted to sit up.  
  
"Don't push yourself boy." Another voice spoke, a familiar one. Hell, they were all familiar to a degree. "Lay down a little longer."  
  
"Why can't I see?" Max's voice was a little slurred, and he had trouble making out shapes through the fog that swarmed his senses.  
  
"It's dark and also, your eyes are not fully open, you little idiot." That voice was familiar... There went his heart, familiar flip-flop again. Max blinked a few times to clear his head. For all the good it did, he needn't have bothered. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're in our possession now Max, and you're being held ransom for your team's Bit beasts. Now I'm taking my leave, to cover up the stupid mistakes of another. He will be left in charge, and I suggest you get some rest, you'll need it." Max heard the sound of retreating steps, and then felt a piece of material being wrapped around his eyes.  
  
"Wh...What?"  
  
"We don't want you seeing us when your vision clears, do we?" The same familiar voice spoke to him.  
  
"Why not? It's not like I can do anything without... DRACIEL! Where is he?"  
  
"He's safe. That's all you need to know." The voice said, and now Max was sure of it.  
  
"You didn't just get me by accident, did you? Not like you told that other guy." He could have sworn the other drew in a breath.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." The voice said, growing distant as if turning away.  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned, is that ALWAYS means yes." Max smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
Bryan flinched as he heard what Max said. Dammit, he'd told the boy what he wanted to know without meaning to.  
  
"Whatever." He lightly ran Max's blade through his fingers. The bit beast was no longer in it, so how did Max guess that they had it? They'd had it ever since Seaborg defeated him. Maybe he was just delirious.  
  
The blindfolded boy turned towards him, and it was in that moment that Bryan's heart did a strange flip flop. "Why did they say you got the wrong one?" There was something in that voice that made Bryan answer. It was so sweet and hypnotic, that he couldn't control himself.  
  
"Because we were after Rei. He's weak and injured. You're strong and healthy, and might fight back." The boy shrugged and continued to 'look' at him.  
  
"I dunno, but me being blindfolded probably means I can't fight back. Not that I'd want to anyway. By the size of the body I ran into, you're probably WAY bigger than me." Max smiled. "But I don't think you would hurt me somehow."  
  
Bryan's heart turned to goo for a brief second, before his natural cold instincts took over. "That's what you think." He stalked over to the door, and leaned against its frame, looking back at the boy who made him act strange. He shrugged and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
"No, Tyson, help me." It was some time later that Bryan heard Max call out. "He's going to take Draciel! Do something!" Bryan looked over at the still blindfolded boy. He was sweating slightly, his face contorted in a look of fear. "Kai! NO! He's taken Dragoon! No! Kai! Run! He's coming after Dranzer next! Get out of here now!" Bryan reached out and placed a hand on the boy's forehead. He thrashed, and Bryan recoiled. "NO! Go away! You're not getting Draciel! No! Draciel!"  
  
"Max! Wake up!" Bryan shook the boy gently. He didn't know what the feeling was that was welling inside him, but all he wanted to do in that moment was to wake the boy from the nightmare. "Come on Max, wakey wakey."  
  
"N.n...no Dra... Ceil..."  
  
"Come on now Kid, wake up..." Bryan hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy.  
  
"What's that?" Max had woken up to the abrupt warmth against his body. He reached a hand up, and ran it against his captor's face. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring."  
  
~~~  
  
And so began a strange relationship between Kidnapper and kidnapped. Friendship quickly developed between Max and this strange person who calmed him from his nightmares, and Max felt (Though he would never admit it) something... more... for this boy. Max could always tell when the others were around, for the man he was falling in love with would be colder, and crueler, but his voice always held that underlying warmth for Max and Max alone. It was one night, when they were alone, that things developed more.  
  
Max was sitting to one corner of the room. It was amazing how quickly he'd learnt to move around without his sight, so he knew exactly where everything (albeit next to nothing was in the room) was. His kidna... friend was also in the room, flitting about nervously as if there was something on his mind. "What's wrong?" Max asked, turning his head in the general direction of the noise.  
  
"Max..." He had the distinct impression that the other was staring at him intensely.  
  
"Err. Yes?" He commented, slightly uncomfortable under what he assumed was a piercing gaze.  
  
"Max, there's something that I have to do, please don't get angry with me." With that, Max felt warm lips encompass his own, gentle, yet begging for him to return the kiss, begging for him to do something other than sit in shock. And as the other slowly started to pull away, Max got over his shock and responded, wrapping his arms around a thickset neck, drawing the other down further, deepening the kiss. His mystery man tasted just as he imagined, like cinnamon and sugar, with an underlying tang of cold metal. The two only broke apart when breathing became a problem.  
  
"Can I see who you are now?" Max begged the other, wanting to know the face of his mystery man.  
  
He felt a hand reach for his blindfold, and put his own hand up to guide it, as it gently undid the knot, and pulled away the fabric. Max slowly opened his eyes, and saw the one person he had fantasized about, ever since first meeting him. "Bryan?" Without another word, he captured the Russian's lips once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai: Hmn...  
  
Haku: -poke-  
  
Kai: Hmn.  
  
Haku: Say it dammit! -Poke poke-  
  
Kai: FINE you don't own beyblade.  
  
Haku: Not that! THE OTHER LINE!  
  
Kai: What, the R and R one?  
  
Haku: YES!  
  
Kai: Hmn.  
  
Y. Haku: R and R people!  
  
Kai: Hmn. 


End file.
